This invention relates to a two part adjustable belt, and more particularly to such a belt with locking means for retaining the adjusted position of the belt.
Adjustable belts are known. For example, a two part adjustable belt has been known for many years. However, a difficulty has existed in that when the known two part belts are set to the adjusted position, the two parts of the belt may slip and/or slide relative to each other, thereby losing the adjustment. While locking mechanisms for belts are known, such mechanisms are bulky, unattractive or difficult to use, thereby rendering them unsuitable for use in the known two part adjustable belts.
The object of the present invention is to provide a two part adjustable belt with locking means for maintaining the adjusted position of the belt. It is a further object to provide such locking means in an invisible manner and which may be easily actuated by the user, and which maintains its locked position over long periods of use.